sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Emil Stenz
Emil Stenz is the tertiary antagonist of White House Down. Personality Emil Stenz is a violent, merciless, sadistic, and resentful mercenary who had been hurt by the United States government in the past. Furious about this mistreatment, he vows to get revenge on the government. In addition, he is known to be diabetic, as shown when Martin Walker offers him a piece of cake, he turns it down. He is shown to be sardonic, as he taunts John Cale, who killed his closest friend Bobby earlier, during their final battle. He is also very short-tempered, threatening, and remorseless, as demonstrated when he yells at Walker, kills the Secret Service agents, and threatens Emily Cale after finding out she recorded their activities. Role in the film In the past, Emil Stenz was a CIA operative, and a member of the United States Armed Forces. He also worked for the FBI. While carrying out a black ops mission in Pakistan, he is captured and imprisoned for 2 years by the Taliban. After being released, Stenz suffers a psychotic breakdown, blaming new United States President James Sawyer for what happened to him, because President Sawyer's Secretary of Defense shut down the mission and revealed his involvement in it. Emil and his men (Carl Killick, Motts, Bobby, Vadim, and Chen) disguise themselves as video technicians to get into the White House and watch a movie until Conrad Cern, a friend of Carl Killick, disguised as a janitor, detonates a bomb in the US Capitol Dome. A guard comes in and tells them to stop, but Stenz kills him with a nail gun, and then they use silencers disguised as microphones and go through the White House, killing every Secret Service agent they come across. Emil even shoots a painting of George Washington, showing the extent of his anger towards the United States. Retiring Head of the Secret Service Martin Walker takes President Sawyer to the PEOC, where he kills his men and reveals himself to be in league with the terrorists in the White House, holding the President at gunpoint. Fortunately, John Cale, who was searching for his daughter, rescues President Sawyer, and kills Stenz's partner Bobby, who saved his life twice in the past, as they escape. Furious about Bobby's death, Emil vows to get revenge on John for it. He sends his remaining men to locate John, and goes with Martin to meet with the Secretaries, and mercilessly kills the Secretary of Defense, defending his actions by saying "He wasn't doing a very good job." After finding out Emily Cale recorded him and his men, Stenz goes to the Blue Room, slapping Emily in a fury and threatening to kill her first when the authorities come. He clashes with John on two occasions. After finding out that Emily is his daughter, he returns to the Blue Room, telling her "You and I have a date, sweetheart." Television reporter Roger Skinner attempts to defend her, but Emil shoots him in the leg. Emily, shocked and angered by his actions, tells him "You're gonna go to jail for that!" before he takes her to Walker in the Oval Office; Walker threatens to have Stenz kill Emily if John doesn't hand over President Sawyer. The President promptly surrenders himself. In the Oval Office, Martin reveals his true intentions: Use the nuclear football to nuke Iran. When John sets several rooms on fire as a distraction, Emil sends his men after him, and eventually decides to deal with John himself. As John makes his way towards the Oval Office, Emil ambushes him, and a fierce fight ensues between the two of them. Emil brutally punches and kicks John, taunting him about how Emily said he was going to put him in jail earlier. As their fight continues, Stenz throws Vadim's gear off of John and attempts to stab him in the chest; John stops him and stabs Emil in the foot with his own knife, before grabbing a grenade belt and putting it around Emil's neck, and sets him in a chair, declaring "No jail for you, you little bitch!". John then pulls the safety pins of the grenades. Emil, realizing what John has done, desperately attempts to get the grenade belt off of him without success, and he is killed in the explosion while John takes cover behind a lectern. Trivia Gallery Stenz Blown Up.png Category:Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Tertiary Antagonists Category:White House Down Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters